Grand leoniss WC230EB
Grand leoniss prototype concept art.jpg|Grand leoniss prototype concept art Grand leoniss is a defense type beyblade from Beyblade X-Force. Type: defense Element: wind Direction of rotation: right Owner: Leon fang Symbolic weapon: fang First appearance (anime): Beyblade: X-Force episode 3 "the lion's roar"! First appearance (manga): Beyblade: X-Force chapter2 Diemond face: leoniss I It resembles leo; the lion constellation. It has a lion head with crown vary similar to Leone with the word "leoniss" on it. The original face bolt motif had the word "lion" on it as leoniss's original name was lion. It is transparent terquoise in color with yellow printing on it. power wheel: leoniss I Attack:2 defense:7 stamina:3 (Defense) Leoniss is a quite small power wheel revealing a lot of the weight wheel. It has a vary elaborate design. On one side above grand's eyes, is a lion head with a crown, the power wheel also, contains lion head facing sideways covering up the diamond like design on grand. Like grand, it is vary asymmetrical. Thus having poor stamina but good attack. Do to it having such a small size, it is vary lite, thus, a terrible wheel for defense. Luckily, the heavy weight of grand II counters this wheels lite weight so grand leoniss is still a powerful bey. This is definitely an out classed power wheel. It is terquoise in color with yellow paint. ELEMENTAL JEWEL The jewel incaused in this wheel is transparent yellow in color. It is a wind jewel. weight wheel: grand II Attack:3 defense:7 stamina:1 (Defense) Grand 2 is quite a heavy wheel, Unlike the grand fusion wheel from grand Cetus T125/WD145RS. It has 2 cat-like eyes on one side and a Diamond like design on the other. It is vary asymmetrical and thus has poor stamina. Despite this, it's actually found it's self useful in smash attack. Despite it being so heavy, it's only moderate in defense as it has to much recoil. Still, it out classes circus, DJ, and flare. It is still a good attack wheel. spin track: Wipping Claw 230 Attack:2 defense:3 stamina:2 (Defense/super high) WC230 is an odd and quite unique spin track. It has 3 "claws" that are locked closed in the beginning of a battle. They automatically wip open during battle but can only retract manually. When closed, it looks like a smooth but bulcy 230 with 4 triangles painted yellow facing downwards. Each triangle is a design on each ofvthe 4 claws. Closing the claws is a lot like closing a bakugan. Each of The 4 claws has 2 joints. When closing, the second joint needs to be lifted upwards wile the first joint needs to be pushed downwards. Thare are 2 buttons that when prest unleashes the 4 claws. This mechanism is ment to work whenever an opponent hits it in battle. When the claws are unleashed, they are suppose to "spreen" way an opponent. If hit a second time, the claws can do mager smash attack to an opponent. When the claws are closed, they create a smooth "armor" that can ubsorb hits the same way as 230. Thus, this track is equal to TH170 but outclasses 230. Overall, this track is quite useful when closed but has no "real" use open. It is a transparent turquoise in color with yellow paint, performance tip: Eternal Ball Attack:1 defense:4 stamina:3 (Defense) EB is technically, a free spinning ball and has the same stats as MB. It's actually found use in defense and stamina combos. Like MB, it has a balanced amount of friction. Thus, usually found spinning in the center of a spinning stadium. Instead of being the same size as B, it is about the size of MB. Thus giving it better balance than B when used with high track like WC230. It is a transparent turquoise in color. special move(s) *king lion tearing blast *windy lion vortex *roaring fang ripper trivia *this bey was based off of rock leone 145WB *this bey's original name was grand lion QC230EB *leoniss is a mighty defense type in both the anime and real life *hasbro will release this bey as grand leoniss 230B Leoniss beast.jpg|Leoniss beast in the anime (Leon's first battle with Jarron)